Sunshine
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: Rikku is Gippal's sunshine, even at night.  And an unexpected night time visit will help him realize that.


**Title: Sunshine**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Rikku is Gippal's sunshine even at night.**

Gippal lay on the cold dirt ground, as he watched the dark night time sky and the stars twinkling like bright and shiny crystals. He lay there for a while now, pondering something. It was highly unlikely of him to be thinking of something like this, on account that the something was someone. Someone that he once loved, no, still loved. He never stopped loving her, never did, not once in his life. He was just too stubborn to express it. He closed his single eye, and sighed sadly, letting a single word escape his lips.

"Rikku."

He whispered softly. He opened his eye, only to see the dark night time sky. The clod wind blew past him, making him shiver slightly. He thought it was time to head back into the faction, alone. He stood up, brushing off a few rocks and dirt, and headed back inside the faction. He entered the large yet empty building, and quietly walked towards his room. Upon entering, he walked directly to the bathroom and turned on the shower to warm. He stripped off his clothing and entered his shower, letting the warm water soothe his body. He kept his eye closed, letting the warm water spray his face, and he began thinking again. "Rikku." He silently whispered, the water still cascading down upon his body. His right hand slowly trailed down his chest and then to his abdomen, still keeping his eye closed. "Rikku." That same name passing through his lips. His hand went even lower, and without even realizing it, he began touching himself. He ran his hand slowly up and down his soft flesh, trying to get it hard. He imagined Rikku in his mind, and he began to feel hard, his hand stroking a little faster. "Rikku." Again that name was uttered softly, and he began to stroke faster.

He snapped opened his eye and looked down at what he was doing. He felt disgusted with himself, doing such a crude act while thinking of the girl he loved. He quickly changed the water from soothing warm to stinging cold. He growled lowly, but it did help him calm down.

After his shower, Gippal dried himself off and entered his bedroom, naked, walking towards his dresser. He slowly opened it and pulled out a fresh clean boxer and put in on. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a frame with a picture of Nooj, Baralai, Paine, Leblanc, Ormi, Logos, Yuna, Rikku and himself, all of them standing in front of the Luca Stadium. Gippal smiled lightly as he looked at himself in the picture. His right arm was draped around Rikku, who had her arm around his waist. He turned back towards his bed and slowly walked towards it. He lifted the covers off his bed and slowly slid inside them. He laid his head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, until he slowly closed his eye, drifting into sleep.

* * *

Gippal grumbled annoyingly as he was rudely awakened by a loud banging. He covered his head with his pillow, yet the banging got louder. He cursed angrily and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eye and looked at his clock which read 2:15 am. He threw the covers off and got out of bed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold ground. He slowly walked towards the door, turning the knob slowly and opening the door. He exited his bedroom and sleepily walked towards the faction doors. 'Whoever it is now is not the time.' Gippal thought angrily. He opened the doors and yelled "What do you—"He stopped as soon as he recognized that it was Rikku. He rubbed his eye, making sure he wasn't dreaming. It was Rikku, in the flesh. She was clad in a yellow tank top and an orange scarf around her neck, orange pajama pants, and her brown boots that went with her thief outfit. As for her hair, it was slightly messy.

"Rikku? What are you doing here?" Gippal asked.

"Can I come inside first?" She retorted, shivering at the cold night time air. Gippal nodded and moved out of the way, letting Rikku walk inside the faction. Gippal closed the door and stood behind Rikku, waiting for her to say something. However she just stood there, her back facing him. Gippal suddenly became worried and nervous. Why wasn't she answering him?

"Hello, Rikku are you going to answer me?" Gippal asked her, almost irritably.

Rikku finally turned to face him, her eyes meeting his own. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his bare shoulder. Gippal began to tense up, but he didn't know why. What was Rikku doing here? Finally she spoke.

"Can we go to your room?" She asked quietly, staring him in the eye. Gippal thought his heart would stop. His room? Why couldn't she have visited during the day, where other people were around?

"W-Why?" Gippal stuttered. Rikku removed her hand from his shoulder and turned around. She began walking towards his bedroom.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gippal shouted, following after her. She approached his bedroom and opened the door, entering the room. Gippal entered his room a few moments later and saw Rikku sitting on his bed, legs crossed and staring at him in the dark.

Gippal approached his bed and sat next to Rikku. He was about to turn on the light until Rikku stopped him.

"Leave the light off please?" She asked him quietly. Gippal did as he was told and turned around to face Rikku, crossing his legs. Rikku also turned around to face him.

"So…why did you come here? Why not come in the morning?" Gippal asked her, waiting for her to reply. Rikku inhaled and gave a soft sigh. At first she hesitated to answer but reluctantly did.

"Well…there are some things I want to get off my chest. Something I really wanted to tell you for some time now." She replied. She inhaled sharply once again and continued. "Well…after we met for the first time in a few years back during the Vegnagun incident…it was like I fell in love with you again. The reason I didn't tell you this before was because I thought you moved on. I was afraid." She stopped to look into Gippal's face. His expression was a soft one. Gippal raised his right arm and placed his right hand on Rikku's left cheek, caressing it softly.

"The reason I came late at night, was because I wanted to be alone with you." Rikku said sincerely. She remained silent, waiting for Gippal to respond.

"Rikku…I've been waiting…for a long time for you to say that to me. I also thought you moved on from me. What I'm saying Rikku, and possibly what you're probably going to tell me, is that I still love you." Gippal replied softly, his right hand moving down from her cheek to her arm. Rikku smiled at the words that came out of Gippal's mouth.

"Oh Gippal. I still love you too. I've always…wanted to tell you that." She replied, and scooted closer to Gippal. Gippal noticed this and began to scoot closer himself. He outstretched his legs, making Rikku between his legs. She moved in closer and climbed into Gippal's lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Gippal moved his head forward and soon enough their lips pressed against each other. It was the kiss they both deeply desired in a long time.

Gippal poked his tongue against Rikku's lips, obviously begging for entrance. Rikku obliged and opened her mouth, letting Gippal's tongue explore her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and began shaking her hips on top of Gippal's crotch. Both tongues battled for dominance, tangling with each other, tasting each other. Gippal won, but Rikku didn't seem to complain. They broke apart from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Rikku removed her scarf and tossed it to the ground. Gippal's hands found the bottom of her shirt and he wanted to remove that article of clothing immediately. He pulled it up and Rikku raised her arms, letting Gippal remove her shirt and also tossed it to the ground, leaving Rikku in her bra and pajama pants. Gippal's left hand reached behind Rikku's body and found the clip to her bra. He unclipped it letting the clothing reveal Rikku's chest. He admired her lovely cleavage, making Rikku blush. Gippal smirked at her and placed his hands on both her breasts. He began to massage them, both his thumbs rubbing the tips of her breasts.

Rikku moaned softly at the movements but gasped as she felt Gippal's mouth over her right breast. He sucked the soft flesh, his skillful tongue swirling around the tip, while his left hand continued to rub her other boob. "Oh Gippal." She moaned quietly as Gippal continued the act. He then moved onto her next breast. Rikku slightly squirmed in his lap, but she loved the way Gippal's mouth and hand fondled with her breasts. Releasing her breast from his mouth, Gippal kissed Rikku firmly on the lips.

Rikku's hands traveled down Gippal's muscular and firm chest and soon found his boxers. Her hand slipped under the fabric and she began to stroke him gently.

"Rikku." He whispered softly as she continued to stroke him. Her other hand then slipped under his boxers and began to massage his balls gently. Gippal closed his eye and threw his head back as Rikku continued her ministrations on his crotch, and soon enough he was hard. Rikku withdrew her hands from beneath the boxers and removed herself off of Gippal's lap. He watched as she stood at the side of the bed and removed her pants and kicked them aside, leaving her chest naked and in her panties. Gippal removed his boxer and smirked at the sight of her body, lightly stroking his erection.

Rikku grabbed the waistband of her panty an slowly moved them down, teasing the blond in bed. How Gippal just wanted to take her right now. She slid the panty further until it reached her calves and slid down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and climbed into bed. Rikku pushed away Gippal's hand and began rubbing her hand up and down Gippal's hard length. Gippal gave soft moans and threw his head back as he felt a hot and wet feeling engulf his cock. Rikku moved her head up and down, her tongue swirling around the length. As her mouth reached the top, her tongue began to swirl around the tip, making Gippal moan in pleasure. She took the whole thing into her mouth once again, and this time he massaged his balls as she sucked harder on Gippal's cock. Gippal could feel himself reaching his peak, but Rikku withdrew her mouth from the hard member and gave the tip a quick kiss.

"Don't want you coming so soon. If you stage off your climax long enough, your orgasm will be more intense." She said in a seductive tone and kissed him on the lips. Gippal's hands grabbed Rikku's shoulders and pushed her down onto her back, breaking their kiss.

"Gippal what are...aah!" She gasped as she felt Gippal's tongue plunge deep inside her wet pussy. "Gippal. Ooh." She moaned softly as Gippal's tongue swirled around her pussy, tasting her, savoring her juices. She fisted his hair as his tongue moved in and out of her pussy. He withdrew her tongue and stuck his finger in its place. He moved it in and out very slowly, teasing the young girl. She tossed her head from side to side as Gippal's finger moved faster. She could feel her climax nearing as she moved her hips along with the pace of Gippal's finger. "Gippal! Oooh!" She moaned loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body, her juices flowing out of her, with Gippal lapping them up with his tasting, tasting her sweet essence.

"Delicious." He smirked at her and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. His tongue swirled in her own mouth, letting her taste herself. They broke the kiss and Gippal grabbed a hold of Rikku's hips and positioned himself in front of her dripping entrance.

"Gippal, take me now." She breathed out.

"Are you sure about doing this Rikku?" He asked her, the tip of his cock poking her entrance teasingly.

"Please just do it." She pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gippal smiled and kissed her passionately and pushed his cock deep inside of her wet pussy, stretching her tight walls. She screamed in pain and pleasure, but was unsure of which feeling overtook her body. Gippal pulled out slowly and slammed back in. Rikku moaned loudly, this time feeling only pleasure. Gippal thrusted in and out of her tight pussy, his breathing was hard. Rikku panted and dug her nails into Gippal's shoulders, for every time Gippal thrusted into her, he struck a spot of pleasure inside of her.

Gippal's mouth captured one of Rikku's breast and he began sucking on it while continuing to thrust into her body. Rikku could feel another orgasm building up inside of her and her breathing became erratic.

"Gippal...I'm coming again." She breathed out of her mouth. Gippal continued pounding inside of her, his thrust become faster and deeper. Rikku screamed in immense pleasure as her second orgasm overcame her body. Gippal suddenly stopped and pulled out of her. Rikku looked confused.

"Why...did you stop?" She asked in confused manner.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said to her. Rikku nodded and did as she was told. She got on her hands and knees and Gippal stood on his own knees, grabbing onto Rikku's hips and thrusted into her. Rikku threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as Gippal pounded into her pussy. Both of them were panting hard, their bodies covered in sweat, and the room being filled with the sound of skin slapping against each other and their moans escaping their mouths.

"Oh Rikku you're so tight." Gippal said through a moan as his thrusting became faster. He could himself nearing his own orgasm, but he wanted the both of them to come at the same time. He slowed his pace down, staging off his own orgasm and letting Rikku's build up. Rikku moved her hips along with Gippal's thrusts, and she could already feel her third orgasm building. She was panting hard, her legs become weak from her previous orgasms. Gippal began thrusting faster, making Rikku's orgasm build up, especially his. He could feel it, his balls tightening and a feeling building up in his cock. He was very close.

"Oh God Gippal, I'm coming again." She panted exhaustedly.

"Me...too. Oh God I'm gonna..."He thrusted faster, and soon his orgasm ripped through him. "Ah Rikku." He moaned loudly.

"Gippal!" She screamed as her third orgasm ripped through her body, her tight walls milking Gippal's cock, as she was filled with his hot seed. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting tiredly. Gippal pulled out of her and laid by her side. Her eyes eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. She fell asleep. Gippal smiled and grabbed her, pulling her closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly stroked her hair.

"Good night Rikku." He kissed her on her forehead and soon he too fell asleep. He finally found what he was looking for. Someone to brighten up his dark and lonely nights. Rikku was his sunshine.

* * *

**Well what did you think? This wasn't the first time I wrote a lemon though. But I still need work on writing them, which is why I don't write them often. But leave me a review about what you think. Was it good, was it bad? No flames. You can leave me constructive criticism about how I can improve my lemon writing skills if you'd like, but make sure it's helpful. So be mature about it. Later!**

**Crap I nearly forgot. This story is dedicated to Nami-RikuAerie. ^-^**


End file.
